


Special Night Together

by bubblesandfish



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Am bad at titles, F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Oneshot, Quick drabble, Semi-Clothed Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Penetration, Yustelle - Freeform, no proofread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblesandfish/pseuds/bubblesandfish
Summary: “Guess you weren’t actually tired, huh?”, he asked her while sitting down on the edge of one of the beds.Yuri didn’t even sound peeved or anything. He was more so surprised Estelle was still up and wearing that pretty outfit from earlier. Truly, he figured she would’ve returned it to the store, but turned out he had been mistaken about that.
Relationships: Estellise Sidos Heurassein/Yuri Lowell
Kudos: 21





	Special Night Together

Estelle repeatedly checked out her own reflection. She had been doing so for about 20 minutes now, regularly turning herself to view herself from another angle. The attire she had gotten to seduce a knight earlier today fit like a glove, and while it was quite different from her usual attire, the Princess was rather fond of how it looked on her. Dare she say, she even felt a little sexy in it. Which had been the goal, after all.

She had excused herself to the room they had hired at the inn while everyone else was still in the small local café, getting a drink or simply enjoying each other’s company. Everyone figured Estellise was simply tired after their long day and desired some rest, but truly, she just wanted to have some time to herself to decently observe the outfit she had gotten. In fact, she had gotten so focused on staring into that tall mirror, she hadn’t even heard the door click open.

The pink haired girl did eventually notice that, in the reflection in front of her, there was more to be seen than before. She wasn’t alone anymore. She slowly turned herself around, followed by an almost curious “Yuri?”

“Guess you weren’t actually tired, huh?”, he asked her while sitting down on the edge of one of the beds. 

Yuri didn’t even sound peeved or anything. He was more so surprised Estelle was still up and wearing that pretty outfit from earlier. Truly, he figured she would’ve returned it to the store, but turned out he had been mistaken about that. 

“Oh, no... I think I wanted some more time to look at this in a calmer environment.”, the Princess explained to him.

Her answer made Yuri’s lips curl up into the faintest smile. Estellise always had the most innocent views on matters, including being new to the look of her own body in almost lingerie-like attires. Perhaps she was unaware of it herself, but wearing something like that, she looked like literal eye candy. Good thing the long haired man knew how to keep a strict pokerface. 

He decided to get up from the bed and walked over to her whilst she already faced the mirror again. Estelle did look just a tad surprised when she felt Yuri’s arms wrap around her waist. He had done so in a cautious, gentle manner, and the Princess had to admit that she felt rather safe in his arms. Even when there was no specific reason to particularly feel safe. 

While he hugged her from behind, he carefully leaned down enough to rest his chin atop her shoulder and lowly hummed “I think you just like how you look in this and you’ve never worn anything like this before.”

“I... Think you may be right about that.”, she agreed. “But I’m a Princess and a noble. I normally shouldn’t wear attires like this one.”

Her comment made him chuckle for a moment, and he sluggishly tilted her head to press a kiss against her jawline, then her cheek, and then a feather light one to her ear. “Well, Princesses and nobles wouldn’t escape from their castle, either.”

The kisses were absolutely new territory to Estellise, but quite automatically, she tilted her head to the side to offer Yuri more space to kiss. He caught the wordless message, and while she quietly mumbled “That’s an entirely different situation, Yuri...”, he was already peppering her neck with featherlight kisses while staring into the mirror. 

He could see her eyes flutter shut, and seeing her lose herself into even the softest kisses against her skin was something mesmerizing to watch. At that point, Yuri knew he desired a bit more than just those facial reactions from her. If this was how she reacted to neck kisses, then how would she react when receiving attention in other areas?

Yuri definitely didn’t want to rush Estelle into things she wasn’t exactly used to, and only eased up on the neck and shoulder kisses when he heard her whisper the faintest “Yuri? Yuri, I think we might need to uh...”

She didn’t finish her sentence. Wherever her mind was going, Yuri figured she wasn’t exactly going to voice what she thought of. Either because she didn’t want to say it, or because perhaps, she felt it was inappropriate for her to want this. Yuri did somewhat feel like he knew what it was Estellise was thinking of. 

“Yeah, maybe we do.”, he agreed, and in a careful, bridal-style manner, he picked the girl up. Estelle’s arms instantly wrapped around Yuri’s neck as he held her and carried her to one of the beds in the inn’s room. Once they arrived at the nearest bed, he gently lowered her until her head sank into the pillows and her body melted into the cushiony mattress. 

With her hair fanned out beneath her, Estelle looked even more breathtaking in that outfit of hers than she already did. And it showed on Yuri’s face. The way he stared at her, prompted an almost shy giggle from Estelle, who lovingly gazed up to him. 

“Are you going to keep staring at me?”, she quietly asked while Yuri slowly got onto the bed as well and crawled on top of her, until his face hovered right above hers. 

“I would if I could. But we don’t have all night and I think there’s still some things we want to do.”, Yuri responded.

When he leaned in, Estelle perfectly knew what was to come. Her hands reached up to cup his cheeks, guiding him closer until his lips met hers. For a moment, it was as if the Princess forgot all about her surroundings, the fact she had to return to the castle someday, everything. The only thing she could focus on, was how warm Yuri felt and how nice his lips felt against her own.

Being so caught up into the kiss, Estellise had hardly noticed one of Yuri’s hands had started roaming her body. He gently cupped one of her clothed breasts, then lightly let his hand trail down her side until it rested atop one of her thighs. And the moment he started moving his thumb between her legs, against those terribly short purple shorts, Yuri broke the kiss. 

It had Estelle a bit confused at first, and prompted a silent “Yu... Yuri? Is something wrong?” from her. 

She only received a chuckle in reply, and he soon leaned in to press his lips against her ear again to whisper a low “I think you’re wearing nothing underneath those shorts.”

The statement was enough to make the Princess’s face turn red. Was she supposed to wear underwear underneath, then? The shorts were so short, she could’ve sworn they simply were underwear! And with the way Yuri’s thumb kept rubbing along her covered, slick core, it was no surprise he managed to perfectly find out the only coverage was those purple shorts. 

Her reaction made him smirk and he sat up between Estelle’s legs, his fingers hooking into the waistband of the shorts. “Mind if I take them off?”, Yuri asked her. He knew this was new to Estelle and there was definitely no need to make her feel uncomfortable now. 

Her turquoise eyes gazed up to Yuri and she thickly swallowed. She wanted this. She really did. But never before had she been so exposed to anyone, and the thought was a bit nerve wrecking. But she eventually lifted her legs so they were pressed together and up in the air, making it easier for Yuri to simply tug up the shorts along her legs and toss them across the bedroom.

As he expected, she was wet. For a moment, he wondered if Estelle ever indulged in any individual activities to take care of that, but it was truly none of his business. Not to mention she was already flustered enough as is, so he didn’t even dare to ask. He helped her lower her legs so they were at either side of him again, and soothingly massaged her thighs for a moment. 

“Hey, don’t be nervous. We’ll take it slow and if you want to stop, just say so.”, Yuri assured her, but Estelle shook her head. 

“No, Yuri, I... I can do this.”

“If you say so. The offer still stands. You’re free to stop me at any moment.”

Yuri’s concern was rather sweet, she felt. But she knew he wouldn’t cross any boundaries with her. He would never even dare to do something that’d upset her and always looked out for her. That’s how it had been going the entire journey so far. 

Though, she knew that when he said they’d take it slow, he meant it. She felt two of his fingers tenderly pressing into her wetness, and with that pink blush still present on her features, she stared at Yuri again. His eyes were fixated on what he was doing, however. The only reaction Estellise got from him, was a smirk the moment she released a pleased whimper as his fingers had gone entirely in. 

“There we go... That any good?”, Yuri asked while leaning forward so he was on top of Estelle again, who wasted no time wrapping her arms around him. 

“Mhm... Can you— Can you please move them?”, she whispered in reply. 

Yuri was all too happy to oblige, and at a rather sluggish, tender pace, he started moving his fingers. They thrusted in and out of her slick tightness, and curled up against her upper inner wall each time they went in. While fingering Estelle itself already felt like quite the accomplishment, the noises it drew from her were much more rewarding. 

Her hands grasped at the back of his vest-like shirt and her head lightly tilted back whenever his fingertips curled up against that sweet spot inside. It always drew a breathy “Hnn! Ah...” from her, which was practically music to Yuri’s ears. 

As much as he was taking a liking to having her holding onto him like this, breathily moaning for him, Yuri was growing painfully aware of his own arousal. His pants felt far too tight at this point, and he rather abruptly brought himself to a stop. His fingers slid out of Estelle, and before she could whine as a complaint, he pressed his wet fingers to her lips. 

“Shh, don’t worry. You’ll get something much better soon. Care to clean this up, first?” 

The way he sounded was so husky, and simply the sound of his voice was at this point enough to send a new wave of warmth between Estelle’s legs. She had read enough books to know where this situation was going, and therefore silenced all her complaints regarding the lack of fingers up her hot core. Instead, she locked her lips around Yuri’s digits and calmly suckled off her own juices while watching him undo his pants with his free hand. 

Yuri knew she was watching him. There was a mix of curiosity and need in those turquoise orbs of hers, which resulted in him halting the way he was undoing his pants. He had gotten no further than loosening his belt and gently pulled his fingers free from Estelle’s mouth, leaning in to instantly kiss her afterwards. 

When he broke the kiss again, he hummed a soft “Would you like to take off my pants?”

“I... Yes. But how did you...?”

“You were staring.”

“Oh...”

Looked like the Princess’s gaze made it far too easy to read what was on her mind, and as Yuri properly sat up again, so did Estelle. Her hands cautiously reached for the button of his pants, first undoing that, before tugging the zipper down. Yuri helped her take off his pants, and they soon ended up the same way as her purple shorts from earlier. 

Once he sat there in no more than his boxers, Estelle couldn’t help but stare yet again. The outline of Yuri’s length in his underwear made her insides flutter with pure excitement and anticipation, and it almost made her feel ashamed of herself. Everyone knew her as someone so sweet and innocent, and here she was, staring at Yuri’s crotch whilst dreamily thinking of what was to come. 

She snapped out of her daydreaming when Yuri grasped her hand and brought it up to his boxers. Her fingers sluggishly hooked into the waistband and instead of pulling his boxers down altogether, she only tugged the waistband down enough to have his member spring free from its restraints. The sight of it was enough to send a pang of newfound heat between her legs, and her turquoise eyes quite obviously ended up observing his length.

While Yuri didn’t mind her doing so, he knew time was ticking. It was only a matter of time before they didn’t have the room to themselves anymore, so he grabbed Estelle by the waist and cautiously pulled her onto his lap. She voiced her surprise by letting out a little “Oh?”, but was rather rapidly silenced when she realized just how close her wetness was to Yuri’s cock now. 

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fine. Just take it at your own pace.”, Yuri whispered to her while carefully lifting her enough so she was lined up with the tip of his length. 

Estelle looked down, eyes locked with Yuri’s. It would be fine, just as he told her. She knew this. And so, at a rather slow pace, she slowly lowered herself onto his cock while clinging onto him. He felt so warm, and so thick up her tight core... It was hard to suppress the squeal-like whimper she released in the process. 

Yuri held onto her, and when he figured she was entirely seated into his lap again, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and mumbled the sweetest “There you go...” against her skin.

He could take things from here. He had only wanted Estelle on his lap to make sure she could take the first step herself. Estelle kept holding onto him, arms wrapped around his neck, as Yuri leaned forward until her back pressed to the bed again. 

From there on, he started thrusting at a calm pace. Estelle’s face pressed to his shoulder while she clung onto him the entire time, whimpering and whining in pleasure against Yuri. Luckily, his shoulder muffled most of her lovely noises, because he wasn’t exactly sure how to explain it if anyone outside were to hear the dear Princess making such sounds. 

Her whimpers and whines turned into breathy, shuddery moans when Yuri sped up, and at that moment, he figured his shoulder wasn’t enough to keep her quiet anymore. Yuri shifted just a tad to press his forehead to hers and whispered a low “Go— Gotta keep quiet, okay? Anyone outside can hear you like this...”

Her eyes stared into his and she nodded, before reaching down to press her hands to his cheeks again and tugging his face closer towards hers for a kiss. While Estelle absolutely loved the feeling of his lips against her own, she also knew this was the only way to keep her somewhat quiet. Each moan simply got swallowed down by Yuri, who deepened the kiss the harder he thrusted. 

He could tell the pink haired Princess was close at this point. Her noises were squeaky, breathy and loud, and her walls were clamping down around his length. It was only a matter of a few more thrusts before he had Estelle tilting her head back, crying out while spasming beneath his body. Her noisy “A— Ah! Hhn!” sounded heavenly, but Yuri rather rapidly leaned in again to muffle it with another sloppy kiss. 

When her orgasm eventually ceased, Estelle was left a panting mess and broke the kiss. A weak “Don’t stop yet... You should finish, too...” fell from her lips, and Yuri groaned when he heard her say that. 

He reached down to squeeze one of Estelle’s thighs, lifting it so she could wrap her leg around his waist, before he started thrusting into her again. Yuri was hardly being gentle, and simply chased the feeling of wanting to climax himself. With Estellise being rather weak from her release, it made her even noisier than before.

Yuri couldn’t muster up the power to decently silence her, so only grumbled a low “Sh— Shh... Estelle...” before he felt his own orgasm washing over him. The Princess felt him fill up her core with rope after rope of his cum, and the feeling was enough to prompt a second climax from her. They were both left shaking, holding onto each other while basking in the pleasure that coursed through their bodies. 

They stayed like that for a while, until the both of them had calmed down enough. Yuri pressed another kiss to Estelle’s forehead before pushing himself up just a tad, enough to meet her gaze again. 

“Thank you, Yuri...”, Estelle quietly told him.

He chuckled at that. “What’re you thanking me for? I should be the one thanking you for allowing me to do this.”

Those words made her giggle, and her hand lifted to tuck some of Yuri’s hair behind his ear. “Still... A thank you is in place...”, she hummed before adding, “I love you, Yuri.”

“I love you too, Estelle.”


End file.
